


With Everything

by merulae



Category: Once Again (2020), 한 번 다녀왔습니다 | Once Again (TV)
Genre: But they clearly don't know how to write older women without making them Difficult or Miserable so, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy: these two actually get the proper screentime to DO SOMETHING, Found Family, Non-Canon: Gahee's parents actually pretend to give a damn about her life for a minute, POV Multiple, The Ex is not welcome here, The writers would suggest otherwise, This is not beta read, With special appearances from the ensemble cast, if I read this too many times I will never post it so - enjoy!, wtf do you put here hold on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulae/pseuds/merulae
Summary: Stand alone but connected stories of *the best* couple to come out of the weekend kdrama, "Once Again". Some stories will be extended versions of scenes that we've seen already in the drama, and some will be scenes I wish we got.
Relationships: Gahee/Hyoshin, Song Gahee/Park Hyoshin, 가효
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Down at the (Han) River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trio finally go camping.

It was official, Hyoshin was leaving to train for the national judo team tomorrow. Gahee already knew, but to see him announce it to everyone else made it all the more real. 

After Hyoshin followed a devastated Jeong Bong to the rooftop, Gahee and Jihun went back to their rooms. 

“It’d be great if Hyoshin made the national team, right Mom?” Jihun said. 

Gahee looked at her son. “You’re not upset? You two are so close.”

Jihun’s half-smile dropped a little. “I am kinda sad. But it’s not like we’re never going to see each other.” 

Gahee was happy that her son could be so optimistic about this. It reminded her of what Hyoshin said - _“We can still date even if I don’t make the team, right?”_. They really are so alike. 

“I really like Hyoshin,” Jihun added. “In fact, I might like him more than you do, Mom.” 

Gahee raised her eyebrows at that, taking the joke in stride. “Are you sure that you don’t like him more than you like me?” 

“It’s not like that, Mom,” Jihun said with a shake of his head. “Hey, we should go see one of his matches. I think it would help him if we were there to cheer him on.” 

Hyoshin told Gahee once how his father was never interested in his matches. Even when he did show up, he was always on the phone. So even when he did win, he never had any family to support him,

And now, with Jihun’s idea, Hyoshin finally does have one. A big one too, judging by Jeong Bong’s reaction. 

Gahee smiled, reaching out to stroke the top of her son’s head. “That’s a great idea. Let’s do it.” 

The sound of Gahee’s phone suddenly rang throughout the room. _Speak of the devil_ , Gahee thought as she glanced at the caller id. “Hyoshin?” 

“What are you doing right now?” The athlete asked. 

“Nothing much.” 

“What about Jihun, does he have any homework due?” 

Gahee looked back to her son. “Jihun, do you have any homework?” 

Jihun seemed a bit confused at the question, but answered in the negative. 

“He said he did it already.” What was this all about? 

“Then come outside, let’s go somewhere. And bring something to sleep in.” Hyoshin hinted before hanging up. 

Gahee stared down at the now dark screen of her phone. Where exactly was he taking them? 

“What did Hyoshin say?” Jihun asked. 

“He said to come outside and bring something to sleep in,” Gahee replied. “Do you have any idea where he might be taking us?” 

Jihun tilted his head to the side in thought. “Nope, but it sounds like fun. Let’s pack.” 

A couple minutes later, with clothes and toiletries packed away, Gahee and Jihun headed for the door. 

Young Dal and Ok Boon were in the living room, watching tv. “Where are you two going at this late hour?” Young Dal asked. 

Gahee and Jihun shared a look. The rest of her family still didn’t know about her and Hyoshin dating. They weren’t actively trying to hide it or anything, it just simply wasn’t everyone’s business. 

“Hyoshin invited me to go camping with him at the Han River before he leaves,” Jihun provided. “And I asked if Mom could come with.” 

“Oh really? How sweet of him.” Ok Boon smiled. “You guys have fun.” 

“We’ll be back tomorrow before everyone comes over,” Gahee said, silently urging Jihun over to the vestibule to put their shoes on before her parents ask anymore questions. Like about sleeping arrangements. “See you tomorrow!” 

Luckily, the pair made it to the front gate without running into anymore curious family members. And there stood Hyoshin, his tall frame leaning against a shiny SUV. 

“Where’d you get this car,” Gahee asked, walking around the vehicle. “It looks brand new.” 

“I rented it for the day,” Hyoshin grinned. “We all couldn’t fit on my bike.”

“Guess you have some money now, hyung.” Jihun teased. Hyoshin feigned a playful swipe at the boy’s head, who skillfully dodged it. 

“Come on, let’s get on the road. Can’t be late for our reservation.” Hyoshin opened the doors for Gahee and Jihun. “Watch your head.” 

“Are your driving skills just as good as your biking skills?” Gahee asked, before getting in. 

“I worked as a designated driver for a couple months after the competition. I’m not that bad.” Hyoshin replied, getting in himself. “Everyone have their seatbelts on? Let’s go.” 

“Hyung, you still haven’t told us where we’re going.” 

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

Gahee narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. “You’re not kidnapping us, right?” 

Hyoshin turned the car on, expertly maneuvering out of the parking spot. “I would’ve told you to pack more clothes if I was.” They reached a red light at the street that turned on the main road. He turned to Gahee, who was still looking at him with suspicious eyes. He took one hand off of the wheel and reached across to grab her hand. “Don’t worry. You’ll like it.” he assured her with a squeeze. 

The light turned green, but Hyoshin didn’t let her hand go, threading them together to place in his lap. 

_And he says he’s never dated before_ , Gahee thought to herself. 

The drive took less than an hour with traffic and the time passed by in relative silence. Jihun was playing a game on his phone, and Gahee was keeping light conversation with Hyoshin, who only let go of her hand to make a turn. 

Gahee wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going. She trusted the man in the driver’s seat, with both her and her son’s lives. Considering how well the three of them got along, she had no doubt that wherever they were going, it was going to be something to remember. 

“Hyung, we’re going camping?” Jihun shouted, suddenly unable to sit still now that the destination was clear. Up ahead, _Guri Camping Ground_ could be seen in big letters. “It’s near the Han river?” 

Hyoshin grinned back at Jihun, looking at the excited boy through the rear mirror fondly. “Well, you never got to go the first time.” 

So what they told her parents wasn’t a lie then. 

Now parked, the three made their way to the entrance, Hyoshin taking out a cooler full of food. After checking in at the front, the trio made their way to their plot, Jihun bolting ahead of them. 

“Thank you for doing this for him,” Gahee murmured to the man beside her. “For us.” 

The athlete ducked his head, ears pink. He looked ahead to Jihun. “You two are the most important people in my life now.” He said solemnly. “I wanted to do this for the both of you.” 

With his hands full, Gahee touched his arm. “You’re important to us too.” 

“Mom! Hyung! Come on!” Jihun waved them over. 

“Alright, alright, we’re coming,” Gahee said. 

Their tent was placed on wooden decking, with a huge tarp placed overhead to block the sun and rain. In front of the tent, there were three chairs placed in front of a table with a grill attachment, as well as a single gas burner. The plot was aglow with fairy lights and some lanterns placed around, making it bright enough to see, but dark enough to enjoy the night sky. 

After a small argument over who was going to grill the meat (Gahee won, of course) the trio quickly settled in. As Gahee grilled the pork belly and seasoned hanwoo beef, the two males sat next to each other, playing with sparklers Hyoshin brought along. 

Gahee looked at the pair in between making sure the meat was cooked evenly. They really brought out the best in each other. If anyone could see how high spirited these two look now, they wouldn’t be able to imagine how reserved they usually are when they’re not together. 

Gahee thought back to what she saw that day at the dojo, Hyoshin and Jihun wrestling around after the younger came back to look for him. She’s never seen her son so carefree, so child-like, not since the divorce. 

Her and her son have had a positive effect on Hyoshin, but he’s had just as much as an effect on them too. 

“Meat’s ready,” Gahee announced “Come on, you two.” 

Hyoshin was right beside her in an instant, scissors in hand. “I’ll cut it up.” She placed the tongs in his open hand.

The older male blew on a piece of pork belly, offering it to Jihun. “Say ah,” but right before Jihun could take a bite, Hyoshin suddenly snatched the tongs away, holding the meat out to Gahee. “Mom first.” 

Resisting a smile, Gahee gratefully took the bite. 

“C’mon, no fair.” 

“Alright,” Hyoshin said placatingly, holding up a piece of beef. “Here you go.” 

Hyoshin looked back to Gahee. “Is it good?” At her hum of agreement, the athlete deftly put the tongs in her hands. “Give one to me, then.” he said, opening his mouth.

Shaking her head goodnaturedly, Gahee obliged, feeding him a piece of beef. Hyoshin grinned down to her while chewing, having gotten what he wanted. 

There was an elderly couple walking past to get to their plot who witnessed the little moment. “What a cute family,” The elder woman commented. “Your son looks just like you.” She complimented, looking at Hyoshin. 

Taken aback, Hyoshin opened his mouth to correct her, but closed it at Gahee’s hand on his arm. “Aren’t they handsome?” She gushed, smiling wide. “I hope our son grows as tall as him, too.” 

The elder pair smiled in agreement, walking along. Once they were far enough away, the trio broke into giggles. 

“Mom, why did you lie to them?” 

“Eh, there was no harm in it,” Gahee shrugged. “Plus, you two do look a little alike. You certainly act like it sometimes.” She eyed them knowingly.

The two couldn’t deny that. “Let’s eat.” Hyoshin said, grabbing the tongs again. 

After stuffing themselves full with meat and grilled vegetables, they roasted some marshmallows and sweet potatoes over the open flame. From the camping reservation, to the car rental, and even down to the food and supplies, Hyoshin really thought of everything to make this the ultimate camping experience for Jihun. Not even her ex, who was his biological father, was this considerate and in tune to Jihun’s wants and needs. 

Finally, Gahee has met someone, someone who cares for both her and her son with everything he has. 

She turned to the side to hide her sudden watery eyes from her boys, sniffling quietly. Facing back to the group, she immediately felt Hyoshin’s eyes on her. He raised his eyebrows in concern, and she shook her head, telling him that it was nothing serious. Even when he was taking care of Jihun, Hyoshin always kept Gahee on his radar. 

How many times would their eyes lock in silent conversation over the dinner table? How many times would he sneak in the kitchen to help her with the dishes? He was her cheerleader for every victory, and her rock for every setback. He saw her as she was - a daughter, a mother, a _woman_ \- and just wanted to be the one to stand beside her. 

She looked at the man across from her, who was wiping smudged marshmallow from her son’s chin, gaze tender and fond. 

She loved him. And he loved her. He loved both of them. It was that simple. 

They haven’t had that conversation yet - hell, they just started officially dating a month ago. But with this camping trip, Gahee couldn’t ignore what was displayed so clearly in front of her. 

She told herself she wasn’t going to cry again, and here she is, holding back tears for the second time today. Was she always this sentimental?

With the sweets soon gone, the trio moved to showers to wash up and change into comfortable clothes. Hyoshin moved to set up the bedding - three futons right next to each other. The weather thankfully was dry and cool enough for them to sleeve with the tent open, a blessing considering Korea was still in the middle of an intense monsoon season. 

Jihun moved to the middle futon, with Gahee and Hyoshin on either side. 

Gahee smoothed a part of Jihun’s hair that was still drying. “Did you have fun?” 

The 12 year old nodded.. “We have to come back again.” He turned his head to Hyoshin. “Can we come back after you make the national team, Hyung?” 

“Of course, Jihun.” he replied, glancing at Gahee. He pulled the light blanket over the boy’s body. “Go to sleep.” 

“G’night Mom, ‘night hyung,” Jihun mumbled. 

“Good night.” the pair echoed. Hyoshin, after making sure that Jihun was asleep, reached across to grab Gahee’s hand, threading it. _Good night_ , he mouthed. 

Gahee, surrounded by the loves of her life, fell asleep under the Seoul sky. 

\---------

Jihun woke up, no longer able to ignore the call of nature. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he saw that his mother and Hyoshin were still sound asleep. Not wanting to wake them, Jihun slipped as slowly as he could from between them. After a minute, he managed to free himself and turned to find his slippers so he could head to the bathroom. He looked back to the tent, smiling at what he saw. 

In the short time that Jihun was gone, Hyoshin already moved closer behind Gahee, his front to her back, one arm loosely around her waist. His mother, known for being able to sleep through anything, only moved to adjust herself slightly in his embrace.

At first, it was kinda weird thinking about his mom being with anyone that wasn’t his dad, especially the guy who he sees as an older brother. But after the initial shock, Jihun thought about how often he saw Hyoshin looking at his mother, and her looking at him in return when they thought no one was paying attention. And that was even before they were together. It was only a matter of time, he supposed.

When his father asked him if he wanted his parents to be together again, Jihun thought about it long and hard.There have definitely been times when he wished that he was living with his father again, especially when his schoolmates were bullying him for not having one. 

But he remembers how even when they were living together, his father was always too busy with work to show up. Or how distracted he always was whenever Jihun would try to talk to him. 

He remembers how unhappy his mother was. 

And Jihun remembers how many promises he failed to keep. 

When he asked his mom why she likes Hyoshin, she said that he keeps his promises. And he does. Even the unspoken ones. 

Looking down at the slumbering couple, Jihun thinks to himself that if his mother is happy, then that’s all that matters. And this is the happiest he’s ever seen her. 

Jihun is going to try to be strong for her when Hyoshin leaves tomorrow. He’ll miss his hyung dearly, but he knows he’ll be back. 

Hyoshin has a promise to keep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camping scene in the drama was E X A C T L Y a minute. Un minuto. Out of an hour long show. Cruel, downright inhumane I say. So clearly I had to break my decade long fic writing hiatus (?) and do something recify this. In this chapter, I had Youngdal and Okboon actually be concerned about what Gahee was doing, but if this was canon, her and Jihun could have skipped past them with a neon sign and firecrackers attatched to them and they wouldn't bat an eye. 
> 
> But maybe I'm being bitter. 
> 
> The camping ground actually exists - here's a blog in Korean with pictures if anyone needs a visual --> https://blog.naver.com/elc_bjung/222028375082
> 
> I will try to update soon with the next chapter (I have a List lmao). But thank you for reading!


	2. Under the Oil Lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3+1: Three times Gahee and Hyoshin almost get caught, and the one time they did.

**1\. Jeong Bong + Jong Su**

After a day of intense blocking for their upcoming project, the three stuntmen were all sound asleep in the rooftop room. 

It was around 2 in the morning when Jeong Bong woke up to use the bathroom. After relieving himself, he came back to the room he shared with the two other men, only to find Jong Su still asleep in his futon. 

Wait a minute. Where was Hyoshin?

Jeong Bong crouched near his unconscious coworker, nudging him in the shoulder. “Jong Su, wake up.” When the younger stuntman did not wake, the older had to result to more violent methods. 

“Yah, Lee Jong Su,” He smacked him on the cheek. “Wake up, dude.”  
“Huh, what?” Jong Su shot up blearily. “Hyung, what’s wrong?” 

Jeong Bong sighed. “Have you seen Hyoshin?” 

Jong Su tilted his head. “Isn’t he right-” he turned behind him, to a Hyoshin-less futon. “Hyung, where did Hyoshin go?” 

“That’s what I’m asking you!” 

“Oh.” Jong Su said sheepishly, scratching the side of his head. 

The two were about to start up again when they heard a male voice chuckle outside. They froze at the sound, quickly signaling to each other to be quiet and to move to the door. Opening it just enough to see outside without being caught, the stuntmen found their missing member. 

Hyoshin was looking off to the side, making it so the snooping pair could only see half of his face. What they witnessed caused their jaws to nearly hit the floor.

The youngest stuntman was on the phone with someone that made his usually stiff face crack with a near blinding smile. His entire body language was relaxed, down to his foot that was brushing back and forth against the ground. 

And were his ears red? Who is this kid and what did he do with Park Hyoshin?

Hyoshin chuckled again into the receiver. “Do you feel a bit better now? You sounded so upset when I picked up. Should I come and comfort you?” They could hear the faint shout of a female voice coming from the phone. “I’m kidding. I know we can’t.” 

Who was Hyoshin offering to _comfort_? And who was he being a we with??

Jeong Bong recovered first, closing the door shut and pushing a stunned Jong Su into the bedroom. “That sly dog. He’s been hiding a girlfriend this entire time?” 

“Hyung,” Jong Su whispered, as a thought came to him. “Remember that time he checked himself out in the mirror?” 

Oh right. This wasn’t the first time they’ve seen him act so out of character. “He was meeting a woman then, I’m sure of it.” Jeong Bong jerked his head back at the door. “Think that’s her?” 

“Yep. And he’s been looking at this phone more often, too. And _smiling_.” Jong Su emphasized with a raise of his brows. “Who do you think it is?” 

“There’s no way to know with that kid.” Jeong Bong sighed, rubbing against his chin stubble. “It could be someone we don’t even know.” 

“It could also be someone we _do_ know.” 

The older stuntman snorted. “Please. All the women we know are older than him or in a relationship already. That punk’s not the type to go after older women.” 

“But hyung, you just said that there’s no way to tell.” 

“...Shut up and go to sleep.” 

“Yes hyung.” 

**2\. Seoyoung**

It was the weekend, so that meant that Seoyoung was hanging out with her favorite aunt today at the department store. Gahee treated her to a small shopping spree, just some new clothes and a cute bag, and now they were enjoying lunch at a nearby restaurant. 

The waiter just took their orders - an avocado pesto dish for Seoyoung, and shrimp alfredo for Gahee - and they were chatting over their drinks when Gahee’s phone beeped with a notification. 

“Did another order come in?” The teen asked, sipping on her taro milk tea.

“I don’t know,” her aunt reached for her bag in the seat next to her. “Let’s see.” She fished her phone out, unlocking it. When she found what the notification was, she snorted softly, shaking her head before placing the phone on the table face up. “Honestly, this punk…”

Seoyoung leaned forward in her seat. “Who was it? Did Mom text you?” 

“Hmm? Oh, no, it was nobody.” Gahee waved her head, taking a sip of her strawberry lemonade. 

The teen narrowed her eyes. “It didn’t seem like anything, Auntie.”

In less than five minutes, Gahee’s phone lit up with another text, and all Seoyoung could catch was _“What should I do when I miss you like this? Can I see you-”_ sent from a _'Him <3'_ before her aunt snatched up her phone from the table, putting it back in her purse. 

Seoyoung gasped. Her aunt was _seeing someone_???

“Seoyoung-ah, wait-” 

“Auntie you have a _boyfriend_?” the teen squealed, nearly bursting from her seat. Gahee told her before that she gave up on dating after the divorce, not wanting to deal with all of the drama.  
So who was this guy to make her change her tune? 

“Who is he what does he do how old is he is he-” 

Gahee reached over the table, covering her niece’s mouth with a hand. “Song Seoyoung. Calm down. _Breathe_.” The older woman stressed, before releasing the younger girl. 

“Auntie, this is big news! I have to tell-” Seoyoung eyed her aunt across the table. “Does anyone know about this?” 

Gahee covered her face, sighing deeply. Why did he have to text while she was out with her deathly inquisitive niece? “No. Can you keep a secret for your dear aunt?” She clasping her hands together, batting her eyelids prettily. 

Seoyoung leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms haughtily. “Auntie. You know my secrecy comes with a price.” She grinned mischievously. 

Goodness, this girl. She was definitely a Song, there was no doubt about that. “Name your price.” 

“Some walking around money. And you tell me about him.” 

“Done.” 

Thankfully, their food finally came, giving Gahee some time to figure out exactly what she should tell her niece - just enough to sate her curiosity, but not enough for her to figure out who she was seeing. She had to keep in mind that not only was Hyoshin the guy that lived in the same house as her, but was also the object of her lovely niece’s infatuation. 

Complicated wasn’t even the word anymore. 

“So,” Seoyoung started, mouth half full with pasta. “Who is he?” 

“Pass. Next question.” 

“Auntie!” 

“I will answer every question except who he is.” Gahee amended, pointing her fork at the girl. “I know what you can do with a name and access to the internet.” _and you already know who he is_. 

“You’re no fun,” she pouted. “Fine. So what does he do?” 

Gahee picked up a piece of shrimp, plopped in her mouth, chewing slowly. “He uses his body a lot.” 

“So like an athlete?”

“Kinda.” 

“How did you two start dating? Who confessed first?”

Gahee couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face. “He confessed first. I didn’t see it coming at all. He was telling me about his past, and how he couldn’t move on, and I said that it was time to forgive himself, and live in the present. And he said that ‘does this mean that I can like you?’ ” 

The teen could barely contain her squeals. “And? What did you say?” 

“I basically called him crazy,” At her niece’s expression, Gahee rushed to explain. “I’m a divorcee with a kid living at my parent’s house. Not exactly the cream of the crop.” 

Food forgotten, Seoyoung reached over the table to clasp her aunt’s hands in hers. “Auntie, don’t say that about yourself! You’re such an amazing and beautiful person. There’s nothing to be ashamed about being divorced, or those other things. Nobody’s perfect.” 

Gahee squeezed her hands before releasing them. “Thank you, Seoyoung.” 

“And it seems like he didn’t care about all of that, since you guys are now dating.” 

“No, he didn’t. Everytime an obstacle came our way, he was so understanding. I almost broke things off with him twice and not once did he take it out on me. I’ve never met someone like him, Seoyoung.” Gahee confessed. 

“Now I _really_ wanna know who this guy is.” Seoyoung rested her chin on her bridged hands. “Is he attractive?” 

Gahee nodded, cheeks turning pink. “When I first met him I just thought he was a jerk with a pretty face, but he looks so cute when he smiles I can’t stand it sometimes.” She gushed. 

Seoyoung raised an eyebrow. Her aunt had it bad. 

**3\. Cho Yeon**

Cho Yeon just got back from spending the entire day with the family - they cleaned the house, prepared radish to make some kimchi, went to the sauna for some extra familial bonding, and finished off with a big dinner. After spending so much time by herself, being a part of such a big and loving family still didn’t feel real at times. 

It was definitely an eventful day, Cho Yeon sighed happily to herself - with some unexpected developments. Watching the Yoon brothers, competitive and eager to please was quite amusing - witnessing the brothers’ shenanigans all day told Cho Yeon that they were perfect additions to the Song household. 

She heard about each of their situations from Ok Ja - Jaeseok and Dahee asking for permission to marry, Gyujin working to regain Ok Boon’s favor - and it explained why they jumped at any opportunity to join in any of their future family’s activities. 

It occurred to Cho Yeon that everyone was so busy with their own thing, or keeping up with the multi-generational Yoon-Song drama, that they failed to pick up on what was going on right under their nose. 

Spending the majority of her adult life working in clubs, Cho Yeon has developed the skill of reading people - a sixth sense if you will. 

And her sixth sense is telling her that there is definitely _something_ going on between her oldest niece and the handsome stuntman who lives in the rooftop room. 

They could barely keep their eyes off of each other all day - especially that young man. Hell, she’s seen puppies less devoted. 

It was in the beginning of the day that Cho Yeon saw it. 

Everyone was gathered in the living room, and Young Dal was delegating who cleaned where. Nahee just got out of cleaning duties, too busy helping her colleague with some doctoral research. 

Predictably, Gahee spoke up. 

“Dad, that’s a bit unfair,” She pouted. “I’m a busy CEO too, y’know.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Young Dal said mockingly. “Then why are you late with this month’s rent, Miss C-E-O?” 

“Well, the thing is I had to pay the rent for my office first,” Gahee mumbled sheepishly. “I was going to pay you once I earned more.”

Before her older brother could dig into her niece any more, the tall stuntman on the other side of the room suddenly spoke up. 

“Mr. Song, should we clean the rooftop and the living room like last time?” 

Effectively distracted, Youngdal switched gears. “Yeah, that’s right.”  
Young Dal went on dividing the rest of the housework, but Cho Yeon tuned him out in favor of noticing Gahee bite back a smile and send a grateful look to Hyoshin, who smiled softly back at her. 

_Very interesting_ , Cho Yeon thought to herself, hiding her smirk behind her hands. 

They had just finished cutting up the radishes they needed for the kimchi (featuring Gyujin almost cutting a finger off trying to keep up with his younger brother), and everyone was once again gathered in the living room. 

“Honey, are you done cleaning?” Ok Boon asked.

The patriarch pointed to the stairs leading upstairs. “The guys upstairs finished already. I think they’re napping.” 

Hyun Gyung unfortunately had to leave early due to an extra class, and took Seoyoung and Seojin with her. Cho Yeon was going to have to hang out with her fifth grade friend later on.

“Alright, we should get ready then,” Young Dal said with a clap of his hands. “Jihun pack your stuff.” Someone was coming down from the rooftop, making the patriarch turn his head. “Oh, Hyoshin. You’re awake. You can come with us, too, that way us men will have even numbers.” 

“Okay, Mr. Song.” Hyoshin nodded. Once her brother faced the group again, Hyoshin locked eyes with Gahee again over his head, exchanging a rather mischievous look. Even Jihun sent the young man an encouraging smile before going to his room with his mom. 

Ah. If the kid’s in on it, too.

That would make keeping things hush hush that much easier. Cho Yeon can tell how close the two boys are, just with the few times she’s seen them. Whatever is going on must be serious if her great-nephew approves. 

The women of the Song Family were spilling out of the bathhouse, feeling freshly scrubbed and chatting amongst themselves. After a couple of minutes, the men finally came out too. Young Dal and Junseon, Gyujin and Jaeseok next, with Hyoshin and Jihun bringing up the rear. 

The tall man had his arm wrapped around the boy’s neck in a playful hold, the pair giggling. Cho Yeon glanced at Gahee, who couldn’t hide the fondness in her eyes at the two’s roughhousing. She could sympathise; it was pretty cute to see your boyfriend and son getting along so well.

Cho Yeon decided to save her niece from gaining any more witnesses. She looked to her brother and nephew. “Did you get rid of all of the dirt and dead skin?” 

“Yes, aunt” The sturdy man replied. “It’s nice to have extra hands to wash your back for you.” He opened the plastic bag he was holding to the group. “Have a Yakult.” 

Everyone gathered close around the bag, Hyoshin managed to grab two without anyone noticing, making sure that Gahee and Jihun were enjoying their yogurt snack before reaching in again to grab another one for himself. Her niece and great-nephew didn’t even move towards the bag.

So not only was the young man nice to look at, but he’s pretty considerate too. They were already moving as a family unit and they didn’t know it. 

Yogurt drinks in hand, the squad began their walk back home. Cho Yeon was in the front row talking with Ok Ja, and turned her head to peek at the row behind her, smirking for the second time today at what she saw. 

While holding a conversation with an oblivious Junseon, Hyoshin managed to grab Gahee’s empty Yakult, holding her hand for a second longer than necessary before letting go. Hyoshin ducked his head slightly, masking it as nodding in agreement to Junseon’s speech.

Her niece could cite the Seoul heat for her pink cheeks. But Cho Yeon knew better. 

**Young Dal + Ok Boon (+1)**

The heads of the Song household finished another day of business at Yongju Market, and were making their way back home after closing up shop. 

They were almost home, the time going quickly with Ok Boon regaling her husband with stories from her youth, revealing how often she would get in trouble with Ok Ja and Yoon Jeong. The childhood friendship certainly must have been fate, seeing how it crossed over into the next generation with their kids wanting to marry each other.

Finished with her last anecdote, Ok Boon suddenly sighed. “Honey, do you think that our children are going to be alright?” 

“I don’t think we have to worry too much,” Young Dal said with a small shake of his head. “Junseon is finally on the right track with Hyun Gyung, Nahee and Gyujin seemed to have figured things out, and I think Jaeseok is a good match for our youngest Dahee.”

“What about Gahee?”

Young Dal blinked slowly. “Gahee, Gahee, Song Gahee…” he muttered. “It seems her business is going well. That’s the best we could hope for, all things considered.” 

Ok Boon’s mouth twisted into a frown. “I guess given her situation and age, it would be hard for her to find a good man.” 

Young Dal hummed in agreement. He’s learned not to be too greedy in life.

They made it to the street of their house, when they saw two familiar figures standing in front of the gate. 

“Oh?” Ok Boon noticed them first. “Isn’t that Gahee and Hyoshin?” She raised her hand to wave at them, opening her mouth to greet them. But before she could call her daughter’s name, she saw something that made her and Young Dal freeze in place. 

The pair in the distance were facing each other at first, until Hyoshin reached forward, grabbing Gahee’s hand with practiced ease. When their daughter did not snatch her hand away, but instead stepped even closer into the young man’s space, Ok Boon grabbed her husband’s arm for support. 

It apparently didn’t end there; Hyoshin used his free hand to wrap an arm around their oldest daughter’s waist, leaving no space between the two. Gahee smacked the man’s shoulder playfully, and the man chuckled, tightening his hold even more. She in turn rested her hand on his nape, brushing a red ear with her thumb. 

What the hell was going on?

Hyoshin raised his now free hand to brush a stray strand of Gahee’s hair that had come loose due to the summer breeze, cupping his hand to her cheek. In the months that the mysterious athlete has boarded with their family, the heads of the Song household never imagined that he was capable of such a _tender_ look in his eyes. 

The young leaned closer, eyes closed, about to- 

“YAH! SONG GAHEE!” Ok Boon screeched. 

As if electrocuted, the pair jumped apart, Hyoshin notably placing his body in front of Gahee. They finally noticed their audience. 

“Mr. Song.” 

“Mom! Dad!” 

Ah hell, Young Dal thought to himself. Things were never quiet for long at the Song household, were they? 

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So realistically, these two would've been caught already. This show's been on for 6 months, and Park "Hearteyes, Motherf*cker" Hyoshin doesn't do subtle. (Hearteyes, Motherf*cker was the alternative title, but I might save that for a more Hyoshin-centric title lol)
> 
> The title comes from a line either Youngdal or Gahee has said before: 등잔 밑이 어둡다, which literally translates to "it's darkest under the oil lamp" but means that you never see what's right under your nose. What makes Gahee x Hyoshin so fun to watch is that Gahee's dating a man who already lives with her, and no one suspects a thing. So much potential. So much time wasted. 
> 
> The next chapter will be chronologically right after this one because I have some bones to pick with Gahee's parents. Thank you for reading!


	3. Try Your Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gahee's parents (finally) find out about her relationship.

Gahee and Hyoshin were kneeling next to each other, heads slightly bowed as they faced Young Dal and Ok Boon sitting on the couch. For now, the Song house was quiet - Junseon and the rooftop guys were out drinking, Nahee and Dahee were spending time with their respective Yoon significant other, and Jihun was in his room doing homework, oblivious to his mother’s current, uh, _predicament_. 

Gahee opened her mouth to speak. “Mom-” 

“Song Gahee, be quiet.” Ok Boon snapped.

Gahee ducked her head back down, biting her lip. “Yes, Mom.”

Hyoshin looked at the woman sitting next to him. Her hands were clenching the skirt of her long dress, trembling slightly. 

Placing a hand over one of her hands, he turned Gahee’s wrist over, threading their hands together and setting it between them. Gahee peeked at Hyoshin. He nodded, offering her one of his reassuring half smiles. 

A huff from the couch brought them back into the present. “You two are really-” 

“Mom, Dad, we’re back,” Junseon yelled into the room, Jeong Bong and Jong Su quickly in tow. The two, clearly drunk, made their way upstairs without a glance to the living room. They’d hear about it soon enough. “We met Nahee and everyone outside and invited them in, is that oka-” Junseon cut himself off, finally taking in what he just walked into. 

He looked to his parents first. “Mom, Dad, what’s going on?” At their non-reply he turned to his sister and and former co-worker, sitting rather close to each other and holding hands-

Holding hands? 

Any alcohol induced haze cleared away instantly. Junseon frowned. “Park Hyoshin. What are you doing with my sister.” 

“Hyung-” 

The next group of people spilled into the living room, the Yoon brothers automatically bowing to Ok Boon and Young Dal. The two remaining Song sisters, laughing about something mentioned outside, stopped mid conversation. 

Dahee’s jaw dropped. “Unnie,” 

Nahee’s eyebrows raised. “Hyoshin-ssi,” 

In a strange synchronicity that could only be explained by their shared blood, the Yoon brothers each pointed a finger at the couple. “Oh?” 

Hyoshin stood up first, helping Gahee up by her waist. Flashing him a grateful smile, Gahee faced the group. “So we all meet again like this. Plus Junseon. How funny, right?” she laughed unconvincingly. 

Hyoshin gave his standard curt bow. “Hello.” 

There was a pregnant pause, several eyes darting from Gahee and Hyoshin, to their joined hands, to the dazed couple sitting on the couch, until- 

“Unnie, you’ve been dating Hyoshin this entire-” 

“He’s the same age as-” 

“I knew something was up that day. No wonder-” 

“And he lives with them. Woooow-” 

“Park Hyoshin, come here. We need to have a-”

“QUIET,” Young Dal yelled. “All of you, go to your rooms,” He ordered. 

The patriarch was well aware of his family’s tendency of eavesdropping, and by the look on his son-in-laws’ faces, they were probably going to join the Song siblings in parking outside the door. Well, at least he can say that he tried. “You two, follow us.” He motioned towards the bedroom. 

Gahee looked up at Hyoshin, chewing on the inside of her lip. He murmured reassuringly, squeezing her hand before leading them into the room. 

When the pair walked in, Gahee’s parents were sitting on their futon, Ok Boon facing the wall. Young Dal held out a hand. “You two can sit comfortably.” 

Gahee tucked her legs underneath her, minding her skirt. Hyoshin kneeled again. 

The market president glanced at his wife. Despite her outward disinterest, he could tell from her body language that she was very much listening in. He had to be the one to lead, then. Young Dal cleared his throat. “So, how long have you two been…” 

Gahee spoke up. “It’s been about a month since we started dating.” 

“A month,” her father echoed. “It’s been about 4 months since Hyoshin came to live with us.” 

“There was really nothing going on in the beginning. I was busy with finding a job and taking care of Jihun to think about anything else. It just kind of...happened.” Gahee finished off with a helpless shrug.

“I liked Gahee first, Mr. Song.” Hyoshin spoke up, glancing at Gahee before looking forward again. “I wasn’t going to do anything more if she didn’t want me to.”

“I was just as surprised when he told me,” Gahee added, looking down at her hands. “I thought he was cute, he’s good with Jihun, and we agreed to be friends but,” She shrugged again, shaking her head. “I didn’t allow myself to think anything past that.” 

“So what changed?” 

“When he was gone that week, I knew.” She said, looking back at Hyoshin. “There’s been a lot going on lately, with the shop and Jihun’s dad, and he was there when I needed help and someone to talk to. He became the person I wanted to spend time with, so when I couldn’t see him then, I realized how much I depended on him,” She placed a hand on his wrist. “ I realized that what I was feeling was beyond friendship.”

Young Dal nodded, not expecting such a heartfelt confession from his daughter. 

With everything going on - finding his long lost sister, finding his real long lost sister, the drama with Nahee and Dahee, Young Dal admitted that neither he or Ok Boon paid enough attention to their eldest daughter - certainly not enough to notice what was happening right under their nose. 

It wasn’t like they were actively trying to ignore her; Young Dal and Ok Boon figured that she was managing everything by herself, like she usually does. And she was always there at home, helping Ok Boon cook and clean, taking care of Jihun, offering counsel to anyone who needed it. 

Every now and then, Gahee did mention how nice it would be to find someone, but it was never something to take seriously; they certainly weren’t urging her to jump back into the dating scene any time soon. Given her situation and how her previous relationship ended, it would be understandable if she never married again. 

After adjusting to their daughter and grandson moving in, it was easy to take their elder daughter’s relatively drama-free life for granted. After all, what more trouble could a divorced mother in her late 30s cause? 

Dating a man 9 years her junior, who happened to live with them, certainly counted as “more trouble”. 

Young Dal looked to his daughter. She certainly wasn’t this nervous when she introduced her ex husband for the first time. She was the same old Gahee then, vibrant and confident in everything she did. 

That vibrance dimmed when she moved back home after the divorce. Gahee hid it well most of the time with too-wide smiles and obnoxious jokes, but Young Dal would sometimes see her sigh, and glancing down at her now empty ring finger.  
He didn’t dare to imagine the feeling of being betrayed by someone you trusted enough to start a family with. For nearly a decade, Gahee put her career to the side, and put family before herself. But her ex husband chose someone else. 

Young Dal didn’t think anything of it when Hyoshin and Jihun became close - anyone could see that they were two introverted kindred spirits in a loud house. Gahee was naturally wary in the beginning of a random man hanging around her child, but they seemed to reach a truce, with Jihun now taking judo lessons from him. 

During his time at the Song household, Young Dal saw Hyoshin come out of his shell, and open up to the family. What he didn’t see coming was that at the same time, the young man was developing feelings for his eldest daughter. 

But now looking at them, together, gazing at each other with such warmth and tenderness, he can see how they would be good for each other. 

Especially after what they’ve gone through. 

Young Dal still doesn’t know that much about Hyoshin, but for Gahee, she deserves someone who will choose her, and encourage her to choose herself. 

Young Dal saw Ok Boon turn to face them in the corner of his eye. “And what about Jihun?” She asked. “Did you think of your son before you started messing with a younger man?” 

“Mom,” Gahee’s eyebrows screwed together, turning away from Hyoshin to face her mother completely. “Jihun is the first person we thought of before doing any of this, and the first one to know. Both of us were willing to stop if he didn’t approve.” 

“And if I don’t approve?” 

Gahee let out an exasperated huff. “That’s different and you know it, Mom. Jihun is my child and anyone I decide to date directly affects him.” She crossed her arms. “If he accepts us why can’t you?” 

Ok Boon scoffed, affronted. “Do I need a reason?” 

“Yes, you do!” 

“Are you raising your voice at me?” 

“So what if I am? You yell at me all the time. When Nahee was seeing that director after her divorce, it was fine. When Dahee wants to get married, it’s fine, but I can’t even date someone without you making a fuss? Does that even make sense?” 

“Hey-” 

“And you know how much Hyoshin and Jihun care for each other. ' _Messing with_ '? Nobody’s ' _messing_ ' with anybody! Why are you making it sound like I picked someone off the street?” 

“Gahee,” Hyoshin interrupted gently with a hand on her shoulder. Realizing that she was leaning forward in her seat, Gahee let him pull her back. But she wasn’t done. 

“And how dare you imply that I don’t think of my son? Aren’t you a mother, too? Or does that only apply to the rest of your children and not me?” 

The older woman sighed. “Gahee, you know that’s not true.” 

“Then why can’t I be happy?” Gahee asked, blinking back tears. “Why, Mom?”

Ok Boon made a wounded sound, eyes widening slightly at her daughter’s words. “Gahee…” 

Hyoshin wrapped an arm around her front, dipping his head to whisper something that only the two could hear. Gahee nodded minutely, refusing to break her gaze, and Hyoshin dropped his arm to her lap, lacing their hands again.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Gahee,” Ok Boon said. “At your age and considering your situation, you don’t have time to just date around. You need to find someone who is serious,” She spared an apologetic glance towards Hyoshin. “and not someone who is still young enough not to think about marriage anytime soon.” 

“Mom-”

“What if I am serious, Mrs. Song?” Hyoshin asked. “What if I want to marry Gahee one day, will you accept us then?” 

“Hyoshin-ah.” Gahee whispered. They’ve only been together for a month, and he’s already thought about that?

“I can’t provide much for her and Jihun right now,” Hyoshin admitted. “But I am serious about them. Once things become settled for the both of us, I would like to marry Gahee and have the three of us live together.” 

“‘The three of us’?” Ok Boon repeated. “But Jihun’s not your son.”

“I know,” Hyoshin said. “But I also know that one cannot go with the other. Just because we are not related by blood, doesn’t mean we are not family. That’s what I learned while living here, Mrs. Song.” 

Ok Boon opened her mouth to reply but Young Dal interrupted her with a wave of his hand. “Enough. They clearly like each other, and we know that Hyoshin is a good guy. I don’t see a problem with it. These two are easier to deal with than the five listening outside the door.” 

There was a muted yelp, then a thud, followed by several thuds and more yelping outside of said door. 

“Now,” Young Dal started with a clap of his hands, standing up. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I sure am hungry. Let’s eat.” And with that, the older man opened the door, nearly bumping into the Song-Yoon pileup. He shook his head, moving into the living room. 

Ok Boon was still not completely convinced, but knew a losing battle when she saw one. Getting up, she paused before leaving the room. “Gahee, help me with dinner. Hyoshin, call the rooftop guys down to help set the table.” 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Song.” 

And that was as much as they were going to get from her today. 

\----

A while later, everyone was gathered at the big dinner table, a full dozen with the Yoon brothers present. Ok Boon and Young Dal took their seats in the middle, with Nahee and Gyujin and Dahee and Jaeseok sitting on each side. Jeong Bong and Jong Su, having sobered up after hearing the news, sat in their regular spots on the other side, with Junseon right next to them. Hyoshin, Jihun and Gahee took the bottom right corner. 

The main dish was soft tofu stew, with rice and some pickled vegetables as sides. After setting the table, Hyoshin quickly moved to help distribute the bowls, placing one in front of Gahee, then Jihun, before grabbing the last one for himself. 

The table took turns in thanking Ok Boon for the food before digging in. 

For the first couple of minutes, hunger took priority.

“It’s hot, Jihun-ah,” Hyoshin warned softly. 

“Got it. Thanks, hyung.” Jihun smiled up at him, making sure to cool down his next spoonful. 

Hyoshin’s attention moved to Gahee, who was eyeing the side of stuffed pickled cucumbers, placed just far enough out of her reach. Knowing that she wanted them, but didn’t want to bother anyone in getting them, he took advantage of his long limbs to grab the small plate, placing it directly in front of Gahee. “Aren’t these your favorite?”

Gahee blushed, surprised at being found out. “Yeah, they are. Thank you.” 

The young man smiled back at her, before eating his stew. The entire interaction, now amplified by the recent discovery, did not go unnoticed by the rest of the members at the table. 

“Wait,” Jeong Bong pointed at Hyoshin, then to Gahee. “So the woman you were on the phone with that night… was Gahee?” At Hyoshin’s slightly confused face, he explained. “We heard you on the phone with a woman last week.” 

Hyoshin nodded. “It was her.” 

“Why would you call each other if you both live in the same house?” Jaeseok asked. 

“Obviously not to get caught, dude.” Gyujin answered. “They had to be more cautious, not less.” 

“Ohhh…” 

Suddenly remembering something, Nahee quickly swallowed her bite. “Wait, so that night that Aunt was in our room, when we all got texts at the same time. Dahee and I snuck out to see Jaeseok and Gyujin…” The puzzle pieces were coming together. “Unnie, you-!” 

Gahee snorted. “You two were so busy with your secret alliance, you completely forgot about lil ol’ me. Imagine, all six of us could’ve put our heads together and would’ve still not gotten caught.” She shook her head, tsking. 

Disapproving grunts were heard from Junseon and Young Dal, followed by a long-suffering sigh from Ok Boon. 

“...But it’s probably a good thing that everything’s out in the open now, I suppose.” Gahee amended, returning to her stew. 

“It’s a little weird that Hyoshin and I are the same age,” Dahee admitted. “But I think you two look cute together. I’m all for it!” she cheered. 

“Me too,” Nahee nodded, looking over to her older sister. “I can tell that he makes you really happy.” 

Gahee was a little worried about what her siblings would think of her new relationship, especially since they already knew her boyfriend. “Thank you, my little sisters,” sending them a bright smile she turned to her older brother, who was suddenly very interested in the boiled egg in his stew. “Junseon…”

Junseon stabbed his bowl with his spoon, and sighed. “I am kinda pissed that you guys didn’t tell me, but I guess I’ll get over it.” he narrowed his eyes at the athlete. “Hyoshin-ah.” 

Hyoshin’s back straightened. “Yes, hyung-nim.” 

“You’re going out with us for drinks next time.” 

“Yes, hyung-nim.” 

“What, no shovel talk?” Gahee raised an eyebrow at her brother. “I was kinda looking forward to it.” 

“No need,” Junseon shrugged. “If he does wrong, you’ll beat him up.”

Gahee couldn’t deny that. “True.” 

“If you two got married wouldn’t that make Hyoshin-ssi our brother-in-law?” Jaeseok asked. “And since Gahee is older than Nahee and Dahee, we would have to call him....” his eyes grew wide. 

The table broke out in sniggers. Even Ok Boon, who was determined to sulk, had to hide her laughter behind her hand. 

“He’s finally caught up.” Gyujin muttered, shaking his head. 

“You don’t have to call me, er, _that_. My name is just fine.” Hyoshin assured, face turning red.

“I think they should refer to you as their older brother in law,” Gahee said, smirking. “It’s not often that the first son in law is the youngest.” 

Nahee raised her eyebrows. “Hyoshin hasn’t proposed yet, but it’s nice to see that you’re already warming up to the idea, unnie.” She said with a mischievous grin. 

The youngest Song quickly latched on. “It’s only been a month and you’re already thinking about marriage?” Dahee held two thumbs up. “I commend you, Miss CEO.” 

“That’s not what I meant, I-” Gahee tried to explain, looking over to the two sitting next to her. “Are you two laughing at me?” 

Jihun and Hyoshin quickly shook their heads. “Of course not.” they said together. 

The living room was suddenly filled with laughter. Even if it was at her expense, Gahee was happy to see the table in such high spirits. Over Jihun’s head, she locked eyes with Hyoshin, who was already looking at her. 

The athlete was already considered family, but when things became official, there was no doubt that he would fit right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing this chapter, to be quite honest. For one, I hate conflict, so writing it was Hard, and the other thing was as a GaHyo fan, writing someone who is so against them is Very Hard. I don’t get it - what’s not to like? And isn’t Hyoshin the same age as Dahee in the show?
> 
> I’m glad I dedicated a chapter to them getting caught and being accepted by their family, something the show didn't even try to do. I wanted at least Young Dal to think about how they have been neglecting and taking Gahee for granted this entire time, and I wanted Ok Boon to be called out on her shit, which I know is not very realistic for a weekend kdrama made by KBS. 
> 
> The title comes from Lucky Daye's song Try Your Fire - I wanted to use the lyrics "Let me take you mama/Can you bring me home and have some fun with me?", but that was too suggestive for what actually goes down. 
> 
> The last chapter I have for this series (before I dive headfirst into an AU that will take up all of my brainspace) will take place after the 3 year time skip, done right this time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. After All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years after Dahee's wedding, Ok Boon goes to see her eldest daughter.

_2 Years later_

Ok Boon stepped out of the taxi, adjusting the thin scarf and light jacket she adorned for the late September chill, before grabbing the silk wrapped bundle placed in the seat next to her. It was about a five minute walk from the intersection to Gahee’s new neighborhood. 

After that fateful dinner, Gahee and Hyoshin dated about a year before tying the knot. After her successful collaboration with Zishen, Gahee was able to expand her business and hire more employees. She was then not only able to pay her rent on time, but she started to think about her and Jihun moving out. She brought this up to Ok Boon and Young Dal, who were happy to see her successful, but still sad to see her go. Shortly after, they moved to a 2 bedroom apartment near Gahee’s new office and Jihun’s school. 

Hyoshin, after winning a bronze medal for the national team at the Olympics, had enough popularity to gain some sponsorship deals and shoot commercials. The general public was moved by his story, and charmed by his good looks, and thanks to Gahee and Junseon, he had some experience in front of a camera. Ok Boon heard from Gahee that the athlete, having done all that he could do at his age, planned to retire and step away from the limelight, and open his own dojo. Hyoshin would confess to Young Dal later on that he wanted to become an instructor not only because he didn’t want to leave the judo world, but because doing so meant that he could spend more time with his family. 

So after Gahee and Jihun moved out, it wasn’t a surprise to see Gahee and Hyoshin come at the house a couple of months later, announcing that they were going to start living together. Ok Boon and Young Dal knew that there really wasn’t anything that they could do to stop the two if they really wanted to live together, but since the couple wanted their acceptance, they gave it, on the basis that the two register for marriage soon after. Gahee and Hyoshin had guessed as much, with the latter pulling their stamped registration out of his suit pocket. While they were now officially bound on paper, they still wanted to live together before holding a ceremony, just to make sure that they were truly compatible. 

Two more months passed by without any deal breaking obstacles, and Gahee and Hyoshin got married at the end of August. It was a small wedding, with Gahee inviting her former hoobaes and some of her employees, Hyoshin inviting his father, Wanbae’s mother, and his teammates from the national team. Learning from Dahee’s wedding, Gahee opted to have hers inside at a local church. 

Ok Boon doesn’t remember much from that day, but she remembers Hyoshin barely taking his eyes off of Gahee, if only to smile fondly at Jihun or to greet a family member. She remembers her eldest daughter fighting back tears the entire ceremony, only for them to finally spill once they got to the reception and the newlyweds had their first dance. She remembers the way they looked at each other, the way they looked at Jihun who ran up to them afterwards. 

Ok Boon remembers laughing at her past self for ever disapproving of their relationship. 

It took two days after they caught the two outside for her to be receptive enough to talk to Gahee one on one. After spending a couple hours talking at Yoon Jeong’s cafe, Ok Boon admitted that while she was taken aback at their relationship, what truly made her upset was that the news made her realize how little she knew her eldest daughter. If something as big as a romantic relationship happened in her own house without her knowledge, what else was Gahee going through that she wasn’t confiding to her about? That, coupled with her general wariness of Gahee getting into a serious relationship after what happened the last time, was what made her so stubborn that day.

Ok Boon said as much, wiping away tears, and Gahee told her everything- finding a job again, starting her business, dealing with her ex, and how Hyoshin supported her throughout. It was certainly eye-opening. Both left the cafe, arms linked and laughing, feeling lighter than they have in a while. 

It’s been about a year since the wedding, now that Ok Boon thinks about it. Like with her other children, all moved away, it’s been harder to see her eldest daughter nowadays. Gahee makes sure that she and Jihun call at least once every two weeks, and Hyoshin responds to any messages sent in the group chat, but it’s been a while since Ok Boon has seen her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson’s faces. 

Which is why she thought she would surprise them with some homemade kimchi and other side dishes that she knows Gahee likes. 

She makes it to the building, and enters in the number for their apartment on the keypad. 

Before Ok Boon can think that maybe she could’ve called ahead, she hears a familiar voice come from the speaker. “Hello?” 

“ _Park seobang_ , it’s me.” Ok Boon replies. 

“Hello, Mother,” Hyoshin greets. “Please wait right there, I’ll come down.” 

“Oh you don’t have-” the connection cuts off with a distinct click. Ok Boon blinks, before tutting fondly. Gahee’s husband was straightforward as ever. 

Not two minutes later, the lobby elevator opened, and Hyoshin came walking out, jogging the last couple of steps to the door. He must’ve ran out as soon as he hung up, given that he was still wearing slides and an apron that looked...kinda tight on him. And very pink.

The athlete pushed the door open, bowing. “What brings you here, Mother?” 

“Oh,” Ok Boon lifted the silk wrapped bundle. “I just wanted to drop off some food for you all.” 

Hyoshin reached out to take the package from her. “Thank you. I can take it. I was just about to start dinner, did you want to come up and wait to see everyone?” 

“Sure,” Ok Boon nodded, walking through the door Hyoshin held open for her. He walked ahead and pushed the ‘up’ button for the elevator, folding his hands together in front of him.

They stood side by side in silence waiting for the elevator to come back down. Ok Boon glanced at her youngest son in law, who was paying attention to the decreasing red numbers above the elevator. Today must’ve been his day off, given his appearance. She suppressed a giggle, looking at the apron again. The elevator arrived with a _ding_ , and Hyoshin motioned for Ok Boon to walk in first. 

Ok Boon turned to her son-in-law, “So it’s only you at home, Hyoshin?” 

He whipped his head towards her, nodding. “Gahee’s about to get off from work, and Jihun-ie is still at school with his club.” 

“I see. So my daughter has you cooking?” Ok Boon asked, eyebrows raised. When Gahee was married before, she quit her job to stay home and take care of Jihun, so all of the household duties fell on to her. But with Jihun in middle school now, and both Gahee and Hyoshin working, Ok Boon wondered who did what. 

“No, it’s something I wanted to do. Since I’m home the most, I should take care of some of the chores.” As if suddenly remembering himself, he looked down, plucking at the pink apron. “But this is Gahee’s.” 

Ok Boon nodded, amused at Hyoshin answering her questions so seriously. “I see.” Gahee gushed to her one time how cute her husband could be. Ok Boon didn’t believe her then, but looking at the tall man’s slight fidgeting, and the way he would take a second to think before answering, she was beginning to see what her daughter was talking about. 

The elevator door slid open at the 6th floor, an elderly couple walking in. They smiled when they saw Hyoshin. “ _Park seonsu_ ,” the woman greeted, Hyoshin quickly bowing in acknowledgement. She looked at Ok Boon. “And who is this?” 

“This is my mother in law, Ok Boon.” Hyoshin gestured with his free hand. “Mother, this is the elderly couple that live on the 10th floor.”

They greeted each other. The elderly man spoke up, smiling warmly. “You must be so proud to have an olympic medalist as a son in law.” 

Ok Boon chuckled. “Of course,” She agreed, patting Hyoshin on the back. “It doesn’t hurt that he’s handsome, too.” 

“Your daughter is so pretty, and your grandson looks just like our _Park seonsu_.” 

Gahee mentioned in a phone call that after seeing the three of them together, their neighbors just assumed that Jihun was Hyoshin’s. Hyoshin didn’t mind, and Gahee didn’t see the need to correct them. 

Ok Boon didn’t either. “Isn’t he? I always thought so, looking at our Jihun-ie.” She laughed, leaning forward as if she was sharing a secret. 

The three of them laughed, and Hyoshin, ears still red, ducked his head at the attention. The elevator reached the 9th floor, and Ok Boon and Hyoshin got off, greeting the couple one more time before the doors closed. Ok Boon chuckled to herself. “People aren’t quite funny, aren’t they, _Park seobang_?” 

Hyoshin agreed with a nod. They were at the front of the apartment and he quickly punched in the code, walking in first to set out a pair of slippers for Ok Boon to use, before setting the bundle on the kitchen counter. He untied the bow at the top, taking out the containers before placing them in the refrigerator. 

The set up of the apartment was open concept, with the hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathroom dividing the two spaces. The kitchen was on the left, galley style with the oven and kitchen on the back wall and the sink and island counter in the front, the cabinets a navy blue. Right in front of the island was the dining space, a dark walnut table with 4 matching chairs. On the right side was the living room, containing a patterned black and white area rug that covered the hardwood floors, a grey sofa perpendicular to the windows with a white oak coffee table set in between the sofa and the TV. 

Since the last time Ok Boon’s visited their apartment, it hasn’t changed that much. There’s still pictures everywhere, along with some carefully placed paintings on the wall. The large plants that Gahee insisted on getting were still very much alive, soaking up the evening sunlight next to the windows. Stepping into the living room, Ok Boon takes a closer look at some of the frames placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. One that she hasn’t seen before catches her eye, and she picks it up. In the picture are the trio standing next to a merry go round. Gahee and Jihun were smiling brightly, and Hyoshin was looking down at them fondly. 

Ok Boon turned to the kitchen, waving the picture. “When was this?” 

Hyoshin looked up from his task of slicing bell peppers, shaking the hair out of his eyes. “Last month. Jihun-ie wanted to go to the amusement park, so both of us took off and spent the day there.” 

“How nice,” All three of them were wearing striped tops and jeans in the picture. “did you guys match on purpose?” 

Hyoshin nodded, smiling softly. “That was Gahee’s idea. She wanted all of us to match without being too cheesy.” 

That sounds like her daughter. Ok Boon hummed, placing the frame back down. “Is there anything that I can help with?” 

“No, it’s fine,” Hyoshin insisted. “Just have a seat. Would you like some water or tea?” 

“Water, please.” Wiping his hands off with a towel, Hyoshin swiftly moved to grab a cup and the pitcher of water from the fridge, setting down both in front of Ok Boon. 

She thanked him, looking around again while she took a sip. “Did Gahee say how long she would be?” 

Hyoshin moved on to slicing up some mushrooms. “She called just before you arrived, and she said that she just left the office. So she should be home in the next 15 minutes, Mother.”

“That must be convenient, living so close to work.” Ok Boon commented. 

“It is. But she is still late sometimes.” He smiled fondly, putting the mushrooms on the plate next to the bell peppers, scallions and onion. 

“She wouldn’t be my daughter if she wasn’t.” She chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t need any help, _Park seobang_? What are you making?” Ok Boon stretched in her seat, peeking at what was on the counter.

He shook his head. “You and Father spend so much time at the shop making food, I can handle this,” Hyoshin said, now peeling a carrot. “And I’m making bulgogi japchae.” 

Japchae wasn’t really a difficult dish, but knowing how to prepare each ingredient without over cooking took some experience. “Have you made it before?”

“Yes, I have.” Hyoshin said, cutting the vegetable in two, taking each half and making thin slices. He then stacked some of the slices on top of each other, before cutting them into thin matchstick pieces. He repeated this until the entire carrot was perfectly julienned, scooping it up with the flat of his blade to deposit next to the rest of the prepared vegetables. 

_He’s good_ , Ok Boon thought to herself, nodding at his knife skills. “Guess I’ll just watch some TV, then.” 

Ok Boon was half watching some documentary when not 15 minutes later, the front door opened, the automatic light above the vestibule lighting up. “Hyoshin-ah, I’m home!” Gahee greeted, bending down to take off her heels. 

Hyoshin turned down the heat from the pot of boiling spinach and walked towards the front door. In a practiced motion, he dutifully removes her bag from her shoulder to his, and helps her take off her coat, draping it over his arm. “Thank you.” Gahee tilts her head up, pecking him on the lips. “It already smells goo- oh!” She looked behind her husband, finally noticing the person in the living room. “Mom, what are you doing here?” 

Ok Boon snorted, standing up. “What, I can’t visit my family?” 

Hyoshin went to their bedroom to put the stuff away, leaving the two women in the living room. “You can,” Gahee said. “I’m just surprised, is all.” 

“Well, I’m here, and I brought some side dishes for you all to eat. When will Jihun be home?” 

Hyoshin walked back into the living room. “His after-school club just wrapped up, so he should be on his way home, Mother.” He answered before walking up to Gahee. “Go change, I’ve got everything here, love.” 

Both of Ok Boon’s eyebrows raised.

Gahee grinned. “‘Kay. I’ll be back.” She looked to her mother. “Mom, be nice.” she said before disappearing down the hall. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Ok Boon yelled in her direction. “Isn’t that right, _Park seobang_?” 

Hyoshin smiled. “Yes, Mother.” 

The athlete went back to preparing dinner, and Ok Boon sat back down, tuning back in to the TV. Minutes later, Gahee came back out, changed out of her cream two piece suit into a pair of lavender sweatpants with a matching t-shirt. 

“Okay,” She walked into the kitchen, next to Hyoshin who was draining the spinach. “Put me to work, Chef.” she said, placing her hands on her hips. 

“My sou chef needs to tie her hair up,” He said, wiping his hands with a paper towel. “C’mere.” 

Gahee allowed herself to be turned around. Hyoshin gathered all of her hair in one hand, reaching into his pocket with the other to pull out a scrunchy. In one smooth motion, he pulled her hair through, giving Gahee a perfectly placed ponytail at the crown of her head. 

Gahee turned back around, giving her husband a smile. “Thank you. Now, direct me.” 

“The bulgogi is marinating in the fridge, I just need you to take it out of the fridge and mix in some of the scallions. We can leave the sides in until Jihun-ie comes home. The rice is already cooked, the japchae’s almost done, so all I need to do is saute the veggies and the bulgogi.” 

Gahee pouted. “You’ve practically done everything. What am I supposed to do?” 

Hyoshin placed both hands on her shoulders. “Set the table. And tell me how your day went.” He said, letting go with a small push. 

Plates in hand, Gahee walked around the counter to the dining table, setting it for 4 people “We’re in the middle of preparing the winter stuff, and I’m trying to put together a couple of looks for the sleepwear shoot when suddenly one of my suppliers call me and tells me that I need to pull one of the brands from my store.” 

“Was it Mrs. Kwon?” 

“Yeah, she told me that the brand’s been scamming us, charging us for 100% cotton when it’s a cotton _poly_ blend.” 

“But you already knew that,” Hyoshin said, sauteing the onions. “You brought that flannel shirt home last week for me to try out.” 

“Right, and it was already pilling after one day so I had my suspicions.” She moved back into the kitchen, grabbing the cups from the cabinets. “I only ordered a couple of sets in the first place, and I followed my gut and prepared a backup set from another brand, so it wasn’t that big of a deal, but once Mrs. Kwon told me, I had to reach out to the DM of that brand to discuss a breach in contract, and,” Gahee sighed, shaking her head. “Let’s just say it got messy.” 

“But Attorney Jung was with you, right?” Hyoshin moved on to cooking the bell peppers. 

“Yeah, she was, thank God.” Gahee huffed. “Their side was trying to deny it at first, but Attorney Jung literally went to their website where it still said ‘100% cotton’ and read it out loud. They tried to bargain after that, but she said that not only were they going to give us back the difference, they were going to pay the penalty fee for breach of contract.” She shook her head, wagging a spoon at Hyoshin . “She’s really brilliant.” 

“She’s an alumni of Myeong In, and a direct junior of my father,” Hyoshin said, plating the bell peppers, and dumping the mushrooms in the pan. “When he heard that you needed a legal representative, he recommended her.” 

Gahee leaned on the island, task done. “And she’s been amazing. Did I tell you she found out that one of my employees was stealing from me?” 

“Was it that guy, Bae Shinjae?” Gahee nodded. Hyoshin shook his head, moving the mushrooms around with a wooden spoon. “I never liked him.” 

Gahee gave him a look. “You didn’t like him because he would always look at my boobs instead of my face, I couldn’t fire him because of that.” 

Hyoshin turned around, expression serious. “Yes you could, you’re the CEO.” 

Gahee rolled her eyes. “Well, I been fired him. So there’s no need to get all huffy and puffy, dear husband. Everyone knows who you are at work.” 

“So no one knows that you’re the gangster out of the two of us, dear wife?” 

She placed a hand on her chest delicately, blinking innocently. “Me? A gangster? I don’t think I like your accusations, Mr. Park.” she sniffed. 

Hyoshin snorted, finally cooking the bulgogi. “Who almost beat up that group of college kids at the bar that one time?” 

“Hey, they totally deserved it. You saw how disrespectful they were being to the bar ahjumma. Leaving their crap everywhere, talking down to her, trying to haggle her. They were lucky that she kicked them out.” Gahee grumbled, crossing her arms. 

Having heard all of this before, Hyoshin nodded appeasingly. “Of course they were, dear.” 

“And besides,” Gahee started, walking around the island. “I know if anything goes down, I have my wonderful dependable husband to back me up.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her front to his back. She rested her head on his shoulder, tilting it up to look at him. “Right, Hyoshin-ah?” 

Also used to this, but ears reddening nonetheless, Hyoshin nodded. Gahee grinned, pressing her lips to his cheek and underneath his ear before releasing him and walked into the living room. 

“What are you watching, Mom?” She asked, sitting down next to Ok Boon. 

Ok Boon was still processing everything that she just saw from her daughter and son-in-law, being way more entertaining than whatever was on the TV. She’s never heard her son in law speak so much, or be that openly affectionate. She would feel bad for intruding on their moment, but they practically ignored her presence the entire time, too absorbed in their own little world. 

_Newlyweds._

“Mom, you okay?” 

Ok Boon blinked, finally hearing her daughter. “Yeah, I’m fine. Is the japchae almost done?” 

“Yeah, Hyoshin’s finishing up the bulgogi right now.” Gahee linked her arm with her mother’s, sitting even closer. “Your sides will go great with everything. Thank you for bringing them.” 

Ok Boon shrugged, looking at the tv. “You and Jihun like them. That reminds me, what type of food does _Park seobang_ like? I’ll bring them with me next time.” 

“Hyoshin? He pretty much eats everything.” Gahee said, pursing her mouth in thought. “But he really likes fish. Whenever we go to the fish market, he’s like a kid in a candy store. He’s even besties with some of the ahjummas there. They all want to take him home, and I have to fight them off just to leave sometimes.” She recalled with a giggle. 

“Fish? I can do fish.” Ok Boon nods to herself. 

The two women casually watched the documentary in relative silence with the sound of Hyoshin finishing up in the kitchen. 

The front door opened. “Mom, Hyung, I’m home.” Jihun announced from the vestibule. 

“Jihun-ah, Grandma is here, come say hi.” Gahee waved her son over. 

Jihun, getting bigger every day, walked into the living room, bowing at Ok Boon. “How have you been, Grandma?” 

Ok Boon walked up to Jihun, giving him a hug. “I’ve been good, but I missed my grandson.” 

“I missed you too, Grandma” the teen smiled. Ok Boon patted him on the cheek before letting him go. 

“Jihun-ah, go change and wash your hands, dinner’s almost ready.” Hyoshin said from the kitchen. 

“Got it.” Jihun walked to his room. 

Ok Boon sighed. “He’s taller since I last saw him.” 

“It’s not long before he’s taller than me.” Gahee smiled. “Who knows, he might get as tall as Hyoshin. That would be funny to see.”

Gahee walked back to the kitchen to help Hyoshin set the food out. The bulgogi japchae was placed in the middle of the table, with the various sides surrounding it. Gahee opened the rice cooker, scooping out a generous amount in each of the ceramic bowls, before handing each one to Hyoshin, who took them out to the table. 

Just in time, Jihun returned, and the four of them began to eat. Ok Boon took a bite of the japchae. The glass noodles were fully cooked, the vegetables were sauteed without becoming mushy, and the bulgogi was well seasoned. She hummed in approval. “ _Park seobang_ , this is really good.” 

“You got a compliment from Mom, that’s kinda big.” Gahee informed. “She doesn’t even compliment my cooking.” 

“Thank you, Mother,” Hyoshin said, blushing slightly at the praise. “I would’ve made more dishes if I knew that you were coming.” 

“No this is just enough. And it’s paired well with the sides I made.” Ok Boon said. “There’s only the three of you, so you should make enough so it doesn’t spoil.” 

“It really is good, Hyung.” Jihun added, mouth half full. 

Hyoshin smiled at the teen. “Thanks, Jihun-ah.” 

“Hyoshin-ah, can you pass me the-” the side of braised potatoes was already in front of her. “Thank you.” she said, sheepish, before grabbing some with her chopsticks. 

The food was quickly finished, Hyoshin and Jihun moving to do the dishes, after successfully preventing Gahee from helping. “Those two gang up on me all the time, but no one believes me because they’re so nice and quiet outside.” She told Ok Boon. “You’re my witness, Mom.” 

Ok Boon looked at her daughter. She was looking at her husband and son with a fond look despite her grumbling. The Gahee from two years ago, the one who was barely staying strong for her son, the one who constantly put others before herself, paled in comparison to the woman who was in front of her. Who looked...content. 

Ok Boon grabbed her daughter’s hand. “Gahee-yah.” 

She turned to her mother. “Hmm?” 

Ok Boon suddenly remembers the words Gahee threw at her back then. _Then why can’t I be happy?_ “Are you happy?” 

As if she could read her mind, Gahee smiled knowingly and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, I am, Mom.” 

And that’s all that mattered, Ok Boon thought to herself. As long as all of her children were living the lives they wanted with the people they love, then she’s done her job as a mother. 

“Good. That’s good.” 

The boys finished the dishes soon enough, and it was already time for Ok Boon to head back home. Ok Boon planned on taking a taxi back home, but Hyoshin insisted on taking him back himself. The two were standing in the living room going back and forth.

“ _Park seobang_ , honestly. I took a taxi here, I can take a taxi back.” Ok Boon argued. 

“It’s nighttime, Mother. It can be dangerous walking alone and it’s getting colder. Let me drive you back.” 

“Really,-” 

“Mom, just let him drive you back.” Gahee spoke up from the sofa, sitting next to Jihun. “Take it from me, you won’t win this one.” 

“Hyung is right, Grandma. It would be safer.” Jihun agreed. 

Her daughter gave her a look that said _see? They gang up on you._

Ok Boon sighed. “Well if my grandson is insisting on it, I can’t say no. C’mon, Hyoshin, let’s go.” Hyoshin grabbed the car keys from the hook, and went to go put his shoes on. 

Gahee and Jihun got up to see her out, the latter going to give his grandma one last hug. 

“Wait,” Gahee walked up to Hyoshin. “You can’t go out looking like that, a celeb like you.” 

He was still wearing the apron. 

Gahee untied it from behind, tsking. “Why do you wear this one? We bought one for you.”

“I don’t mind,” Hyoshin said once she was in front of him. “And it always makes you smile whenever I wear it.” 

Gahee gave him a look, failing to hide her smile. “You really are a fox sometimes.” 

“I prefer ‘husband’.” 

Ok Boon looked at the cozy pair standing in the vestibule, then at Jihun who was actively trying to ignore them. “Are they always like this, Jihun-ah?” she whispered.

“Even worse, Grandma.” Jihun shook his head.

Even worse than what she’s been seeing? Gahee was not this bad with her first husband, but that bastard didn’t deserve it anyways. 

“But they’re really happy together, so I don’t mind that much.” Jihun added. 

“Right, they do look happy.” Ok Boon looked at the two, then clapped her hands together. “Alright, alright. I need to go before your father sends out a search team.” Gahee moved back into the hallway, and Hyoshin helped Ok Boon put her shoes on. “Thank you, _Park seobang_. Gahee, Jihun, we’re going!” 

“Call me when you get home, Mom!” 

“Get home safely, Grandma!” 

Ok Boon and Hyoshin made it to where the car was parked, a silver five seater SUV. Hyoshin opened the door for his mother in law, before getting in the car himself. 

They were on the road soon after, Hyoshin knowing the way back from the multiple visits over the years. The radio was playing softly and the two were sitting in comfortable silence. 

Soon enough, they reached the Song Household, Hyoshin finding a parking spot right in front. The athlete got out first, walking on the other side of the car to open the door for her. 

“You really spoil Gahee with all of these manners, Hyoshin.” Ok Boon said, getting out the car. 

“It’s nothing.” 

They made it to the front door. Hyoshin bowed. “Thank you for the side dishes, Mother. They were really good.” 

Ok Boon looked at her son in law. Hyoshin was the youngest of the three, and the only one who wasn’t a Yoon (thank God, Ok Boon doesn’t think she could take three of them.), and who was more introverted, too. In the three years that he’s been in their lives, Ok Boon has seen him grow so much from the lost boy who moved into their rooftop, to the man she saw today. A man who wears a pink apron that doesn’t fit him because it makes his wife smile, a man who never considered treating Jihun as nothing but his own child. 

A man who loves with everything he has, and is loved equally in return. 

Ok Boon grasps the man’s hands in hers. 

Hyoshin blinks in surprise. “Mother?” 

“ _Park seobang_ ,” She calls him warmly. “Thank you for coming into our lives, and making my daughter and grandson so happy.” 

Hyoshin smiled, giving Ok Boon a small bow. “Thank you for letting me in, Mother.” He released her hands. “Go inside, Father must be waiting.” 

“Okay,” Ok Boon opened the door, turning back one last time to Hyoshin, who was waiting until she got in the house to leave. “Call me if you want any more dishes.” 

“I will, Mother. Go inside.” 

Ok Boon let the door close and walked across the front yard to the stairs leading to the front door. When she made it inside, Young Dal was sitting on the couch wearing bifocals and reading a newspaper. 

He grunted. “You’re back? How was everyone?” 

“Good, good. Jihun’s getting bigger by the second.” Ok Boon sighed, sitting next to her husband on the couch. Thinking back to the evening she had, the woman laughed softly. “Honey, about _Park seobang_ ,” 

“What about him?” Young Dal asked, flipping the newspaper to a different section.

“Our daughter really picked a good one this time. He’s an olympic medalist, he’s tall, good looking, and so sweet to Gahee and Jihun. Everyone in their apartment building knows him.” 

Young Dal hummed. “Hyoshin was always a good kid, even before we knew they were dating.” 

“He was, wasn’t he? I always thought it would be nice if he were to find someone to settle down with, I just never thought it was going to be my own daughter.” Ok Boon placed a hand on her husband's knee. “But looking at them today, I can’t think of a better match. We did a good job, Mr. Song.” 

That caused him to stop reading. “Look at you taking credit for them getting together.” 

“No, I mean in raising our children,” She said exasperatedly. “Sure, it was a little rocky for a while there, but they all turned out fine.” 

“That’s how life is. They all seem to be living the lives they want now, I can’t ask for anything past that.” Young Dal said, folding his newspaper back. “Let’s prepare for bed, we have to be at the market early tomorrow.” 

It was a late September evening, and the Song Household was quiet. 

(For now at least.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Was it obvious that I didn’t know how to end this?) 
> 
> Japchae is so good and not that hard to make, it’s been a minute since I’ve had some. Hyoshin gets called two things: _Park seobang_ and _Park seonsu_. “Park” is obviously his last name and “ _Seo-bang_ ” (서방) translates into “Husband”, and is used mostly when parents refer to their daughter’s husband. Ok Boon calls the Yoon bros “ _Yoon seobang_ ” in OA, and after reading it in a Korean GaHyo fic I just *had* to include it. (If you are privy to the fustercluck that is what gender-specific title you have to call your in-laws depending on your relationship to them in Korean, you have my sympathies.) “ _Seon-su_ ” (선수) Just means “athlete/player”, but “Athlete Park” just sounds like a terribly named park, y’know?
> 
> Right, the guy that Hyoshin doesn't like in the chapter, Bae Shinjae? His name is a variant of the word for "traitor" (baeshinja/배신자) lol. I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Domesticated!Hyoshin is like everything else, pure self-indulgence on my part. Y’all already know how I feel about that “ending”. And him wearing something just to make Gahee smile? 100% on brand. 
> 
> So this is going to be the last chapter of this series, but fear not! I’m currently rewatching (read: suffering through) OA and working on my next series, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading!


End file.
